Ain't Misbehavin'
by PaigeLoganForever
Summary: Damon asks Elena to the 20's dance. No Ester or Tyler or Alaric or Jeromy drama. Oneshot.


_**OMG! I am so sorry i havent been writing or anything lately! I have been so busy and yes i saw the big delena make out and i am furious at Elena for not admitting her feelings! SO i honor of the perfect couple i have created this one shot for what should have happened in the latest episode, where they go to the 20's dance. Damon asks Elena to go with him and Stefan is out of town and so is Tyler and no Alaric drama-it made me cry. And of course CW and them own the rights to the Vampire Diaries- I own nothing! Enjoy.**_

**Ain't Misbehavin'**

Elena woke up from her dream of Damon kissing her because of the fact he was laying on the bed beside her.

"Hey, sorry for waking you." He smiled lightly.

"No, its fine." I smiled back at him. "Did you need something?" she asked with a hint of hope. She felt guilty she wouldn't just come out and proclaim her love for him but she was afraid and she wanted to wait for the perfect moment.

Damon smirked, "Oh I could think of a million things I need." Elena rolled her eyes as he wagged his eyebrows suggestively. "No I came to ask you to go to the dance with me."

"Damon, I would love to go to the dance with you but why did you have to come to my room at midnight to ask me?" Elena smiled sitting up.

Damon breathed in deeply and said, "Because, I want you to go to the dance with me as my girlfriend." Elena sat, frozen in shock. After all of that horrible stuff she said to Damon after they made out, he still wanted her. "Elena, I love you so much, and I know I hurt you allot and you hurt me sometimes, but I don't care. Every time we kiss or touch I feel like i can fly. Alls i want is for us to have a chance. One night as my girlfriend is all I ask."

Elena was so happy. Sure she loved Stefan but she was head over heels in love with Damon. She felt all of these amazing things when she and Damon were together. She couldn't think about anything but him. Without hesitation she leaped into his arms and said, "Yes, I would love too." Damon smiled bigger than he had in years.

Elena gave Damon a quick peck on the lips before snuggling into the crook of his neck. Elena yawned and Damon laid her on her pillow. "I will let you get some sleep, goodnight." He kissed her smooth lips lightly before he disappeared out of her window.

"Get up Elena!" Caroline jumped on Elena's sleeping form. Elena frowned and pulled the blankets over her head. "We have allot to do today so get your lazy butt out of the bed!"

"I am too tired." Elena grumbled. Caroline giggled, "Poor baby, I guess i will call Damon and tell him you can't go tonight. It will break his heart."

Elena's eyes shot open and the covers flew off. She scrambled out of the bed and dressed very quickly into some yoga pants and a t shirt. She sprinted to the bathroom, brushed her hair, washed her face, and scrubbed her teeth. When she finished Caroline sat on her bed with her mouth open.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Elena asked her silly friend.

"I am amazed out how fast you got ready after I mentioned Damon's name." Elena blushed. "OMG! You're blushing? Wow! You really have a thing for him don't you?" Elena simply nodded. "Well then we definitely need to get you ready for tonight."

"What do you mean? I already have my dress and shoes and makeup and jewelry...what else do I need?" To answer Elena's question, Caroline pulled her Victoria's Secret gift card out. Elena smiled, "Oh, of course."

_Later that night_

Elena twirled around in circles in front of the mirror after she had finally finished getting ready. Her dress was white, lace material, short of course. She had her mom's white pearls on and white heels. Her hair was curled but pinned in the back to make it look like her hair was bobbed. She had a black sequined headband across her fore head and bright red lipstick to finish the look.

Just as she reached for her small purse, there was a knock at the door. She smiled to herself and felt chills all over her body as she opened the door to reveal Damon. He was so sexy! He had a black tux on and a white button up shirt under that. He had a black hat on and a smirk on his face. Elena looked up into his bright blue eyes to see him examining her.

"You look beautiful, as usual." He grinned.

"Well you look...sexy." Damon's eyes almost popped out when he heard her say that, but then kept his cool by smiling and taking her hand. "Let's go darling."

When they got to the dance, Elena knew this was going to be the best night ever. They danced to every song; Damon taught her the Charleston and many other very famous dance moves. The very last song played was a slow song called, "Ain't Misbehavin'". Damon pulled her close as possible.

_No one to talk with  
All by myself  
No one to walk with  
But I'm happy on the shelf  
Ain't misbehavin'  
I'm savin' my love for you_

Elena looked up into Damon's eyes; they were brighter than usual. She was so in love with him and that's all she could think about. As they danced she never broke eye contact.  
_I know for certain  
The one I love  
I'm through with flirtin'  
It's just you I'm thinkin' of  
Ain't misbehavin'  
I'm savin' my love for you_

Damon gazed at Elena with pure love and amazement. They just watched each other as they danced to his favorite song.

_Like Jack Horner  
In the corner  
Don't go nowhere  
What do I care?  
Your kisses are worth waitin' for  
Believe me_

Damon began to hum along with the lyrics he knew by heart. He remembered going to all of those parties in the 20's but never dancing with anyone to this particular song.

_I don't stay out late  
Don't care to go  
I'm home about eight  
Just me and my radio  
Ain't misbehavin'  
Savin' my love for you_

As the song picked up, Damon and Elena danced faster and faster.

_Like Jack Horner  
In the corner  
Don't go nowhere  
What do I care?  
Your kisses are worth waitin' for  
Believe me_  
Damon bent Elena backwards and stared into her eyes before mouthing the words, "I love you." He brought his lips down on hers.

_I don't stay out late  
Don't care to go  
I'm home about eight  
Just me and my radio  
Ain't misbehavin'  
Savin' my love for you  
Ain't misbehavin'  
Savin' my love for you_

After the song ended Elena took Damon's hand and kissed it before leading him off the dance floor, and out of the school. They drove home in silence stealing glances at each other until they reached the boarding house. Damon raced to her door and pulled her out of the car by her waist.

They walked hand in hand all the way into the house and up the stairs to Damon's room. It was decorated in white candles. Damon looked back at her, "I wanted tonight to be special."

"It has been the best night of my life." She smiled and cupped his cheek.

"I love you so much Elena. And I cant wait to make love to you." He pulled her into his bedroom even further. Elena surprised him by pushing him back.

She turned around and said, "unzip me please." Damon began to pull the zipper down and noticed his hands were trembling slightly; no one has ever had this effect on him before. As soon as the dress was unzipped, Elena let the dress slide off her body. While he was unzipping her dress, she had removed her jewelry and head band and shoes. She was only left in a lace bra and matching panties.

Damon's mouth watered. She was so beautiful, obviously she had been to Victoria's Secret recently because the last time he raided her panty drawer, he hadn't seen this sexy set of underwear. "You are so sexy Elena, you have no idea."

Instead of blushing Elena practically pounced on Damon. She attacked his lips with her own, nibbling on his bottom and top lips, and her hands roamed his back, gripping his muscles. Damon moaned and gasped. He couldn't believe she was like this.

Elena broke away from his lips and Damon began kissing down her neck and the top of her breast. Elena's hands slipped down his chest. She pushed his jacket off and ripped his shirt off. Buttons went flying everywhere.

While Damon kept Elena's legs latched around his waist, he walked them over to the bed. He slipped her bra off and immediately began to suck and lick on the hardened nipples.

Elena was moaning and gripping his hair. She had never felt this good, not even with Stefan. Damon's hands slipped up her body and took over caressing as his mouth traveled lower. He ripped her panties off with his teeth.

Elena moaned Damon's name out really loud when she felt his hot tongue touch her pussy lips. It felt amazing. His tongue licked all over her folds, and her clit. Then she arched off the bed when his tongue thrusted into her. She gripped his shoulder really hard as ate her out and pinched her nipples. Right before she came she yelled out, "I love you!"

Damon lapped up the juices that flowed out and tore off his pants ( he went commando). He then replayed what Elena just said in his mind. "You love me?" She nodded. "I love you so much and I choose you." Damon thrusted his hard member in her and kissed her with all he had. Each time he thrusted into her he told her he loved her. Eventually they both came screaming each other's names.

Damon laid on his side and pulled Elena into his chest. She inhaled his scent. He always smelt so good and right now he smelt like delicious sex. He reached down and kissed her. "I love you, Damon." "I love you too Elena." They both fell asleep cuddled up together.

_**The song I used in Ain't Misbehaven' by Fats Waller. **_

_**.com/watch?v=97Wwhe9Hx_w&safe=active**_

_**The picture of Damon's suit: **__**.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
